


【异坤】玫瑰与钉子

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *谍战，1947年的故事。*致敬《暗算》





	【异坤】玫瑰与钉子

-

 

这是风雨飘摇的1947年春。

王子异撑着伞，独自走行在冷雨夜的上海滩。

白色恐怖笼罩在冰冷的城市上空。  
国共斗争正处于最艰难的时刻，没有硝烟的间谍战也战至酣时。

作为军统行动处副处长，代号“钉子”的中共卧底，王子异刚刚参与了一场追捕。

就在几分钟前，他光鲜的站在伞下，亲眼目睹又一位同志战友，被凶恶的特务狠狠掀翻在脏污的水坑。

昔日的老友笑的纯粹又坚决，颤抖着撑起铮铮的铁骨，最后一颗子弹毫不留情的楔进了自己的心脏。

鲜红的血水沿着雨的纹路漫到脚下，他却只能面不改色的转身，和敌人们握手拥抱，相互道贺。  
甚至还要撑起笑脸，去参加用同志的血肉堆起的庆功宴。

鞋底还沾着战友的热血，王子异的心却冷到极点。清清减减，现如今，这偌大的军统上海站，竟就只剩下他一根钉子了。

王子异抿嘴，在水坑里涮去了鞋底的猩红，带着满身满心的寒意，撑起笑面走进了舞厅。

 

————

战火燃不过夜上海的灯火，周六的军官俱乐部照样歌舞升平。  
推开门，甜腻的粉味和靡靡的乐声扑面而来。

王子异抖了抖笔挺的西装，端起酒杯走向他的同侪。

作为一个卧底，王子异的生存法则是谨言慎行，八面玲珑。平日温和有礼，寡言少语，出任务时埋头苦干，果决狠厉。加上他生的一表人才，在局里算是出了名的好人缘。

人人贺他再立新功，不日就要高升。王子异一一应下，笑着推脱说不敢不敢。

推杯换盏间，舞池传来了激昂的探戈舞曲。

处里的女内务迎上来，娇笑着搭上王子异的手臂。  
“早听说王副处长有行动处舞王的名号，不知您可否赏光？”

王子异抿干了杯里的残酒。

他向来是不好出风头的。干这行最忌讳抛头露面，最优秀的间谍向来隐身于人群。  
他那会儿刚接受潜伏任务的时候，送行的前辈就曾感叹，说他有着干这行一等一的好性格，只可惜长得太惹眼，要他万事切莫出头，惹人记挂。

他放下杯子，扬起唇歉意的笑笑。  
刚张口就被那边几个同级截住了话头。  
“王哥，今儿个给你庆功，就别扫大家的兴了。不就跳个舞吗，快去吧，人家李小姐还等着呢。”

王子异不好再张口推辞，绅士的躬身，虚握着女士的手走下了舞池。

探戈是力与美的艺术，表情庄重，两手握抱，其他部位则相敬如宾。  
怀中这位女士却娇柔的笑着，眼神含着媚，软着身子可劲的贴上来。  
王子异皱眉，几不可察的叹气。

可惜了这段舞曲。

他一边漫不经心的应付，一边琢磨着怎么脱身。

舞曲逐渐走向高潮，脚下的步子也越来越激烈，怀中的女士绊了脚，身子一歪，和旁边一对舞者一下子撞成了一团。

穿着浅灰西装的身影一个趔趄，猛的栽进了王子异的怀里。

几个人均是一愣。

怀里的人率先回过神来，白了一眼旁边惊叫的女伴，撅起唇凑到王子异的耳边。  
“好烦。帮帮我？”

炽热的吐息烫的王子异耳廓一热，他也看了一眼自己难缠的女舞伴，抿着嘴轻轻点了点头。

怀里的人笑了，拉着他的左手放在自己腰间，一手搭上他的肩膀，一手攥紧他的右手，上身后倾，扬起下巴一甩头，比出了个骄矜的女步。

王子异也笑了，大手贴紧他的后腰，随着他走到了舞池中央。

探戈又像是一种偷情的艺术。上半身彬彬有礼敬重矜持，下身却激烈的交缠碰撞。眼神足够肃穆却又足够飘忽，每个对视都勾起暗潮汹涌。

王子异觉得自己大概着了魔。他难以自抑的观察着怀里的人。

他舞步精湛，甩头利落，腰挺直肩打平，扬起下颌露出细白的脖颈，像一只高贵的天鹅。

但更多的是  
他的腰很细，他的手很暖，他的五官很精致，他的味道很醉人。

他的脸很冷，却又有风情。  
摆头时细软的黑发划在王子异脸颊，带着那里又麻又痒的泛起红。

有时候他们同步前进，柔嫩的小手紧紧抓着他的肩，细韧的腰在他手心翻涌。  
有时候他们对视，那颗脸颊痣被熏的含水带红，跃动在眼前说不出的抓人。

王子异这一刻忘了什么低调内敛。  
他们舞的激昂，直到曲子尽了，周围的人开始鼓掌，王子异才恍惚回神，他们已经站在舞池的正中央了。

怀里的人放开了他的肩膀，后退一步冲他鞠躬。  
起身见他还愣着，一弯唇忽的笑了，细白的手又重新伸回了面前。

“蔡徐坤。”

王子异动了动喉咙，攥紧衣摆，把手心的细汗尽数擦去，才伸手握了上去。

“王…王子异。”

他这幅拘谨样子逗得蔡徐坤笑咧了嘴。

他吃吃的笑着，眉眼弯弯的。  
“跳的很棒。下周见。”

 

王子异被他这一笑晃了心神，浑浑噩噩的下了舞池。  
刚走出场边，他的一众同侪就围了过来，七嘴八舌的，语气里都是欣羡。  
“这回你这块木头可是搭上妙人了。”  
“真行啊王哥，冷玫瑰都能给你搞定，以后高升了可别忘了兄弟们啊。”

王子异还没回过劲来，听了这些话扭头又朝蔡徐坤的方向张望。  
那人正起身，走到门边也回头望了过来。

他们隔着泱泱的人群对视。  
蔡徐坤送给他了一个更加生动明艳的笑容。

王子异静静的目送他离开，转身走回人群里。  
“能不能给我讲讲…蔡徐坤？”

 

————

在那之后，每个周六的傍晚，王子异都会准时来到军官俱乐部。

他无法摈弃蔡徐坤对他的吸引。

诚然，有很多人向他讲过蔡徐坤的轶事。  
他是局里的机要秘书，是局长眼前的红人。  
他是军官俱乐部的常客，是冷玫瑰硬荆棘。  
他留过洋，讲究多又娇气，摸完枪杆笔杆都得抹凡士林护手。  
他有后台有背景，长得好看也没人敢惹他。

蔡徐坤就像个无人造访的宝藏，幽幽的散发着吸引力。

但最吸引王子异的，是他的笑容。  
他天真烂漫又多情，永远那么灿烂的笑着，无忧无虑的绽放，在这个战争年代美丽滋润的不像世人。

王子异从来没有遇到过这样的人。  
这世道冰冷又黑暗，他的心也结了坚冰。蔡徐坤就像个太阳，自顾自的发着灼灼的光，让人不由自主的想要靠近，想要汲取点温暖。

他们于是逐渐熟稔起来。  
每个周六的晚上，他们会一起吃个饭。舞会结束，王子异会送蔡徐坤回家。

不知是谁有意，他们渐渐开始在局里偶遇。有时工作不忙，蔡徐坤还会邀请他到私人办公室闲聊。

王子异觉得危险。  
他是扎在军统的最后一根钉子。身份，任务，同志们的鲜血，都在警示他，不要被个人情感左右。他没有这个权利。  
但心动也是枚钉子，越扎越深，钻得心脏滴血，痛不欲生。

 

直到他接到上面传达的新任务——

不惜一切代价接近蔡徐坤，后待命。

王子异攥紧手中的电报纸。  
他知道上边的意图。

行动处副处长，这个位置虽然稳固，但能接触到的机密实在有限。  
这也是他在上一轮肃清中得以存活的原因。  
他离情报太远。接近蔡徐坤是最好的方式。

但他他竟悄悄松了口气。

 

他开始光明正大的亲近蔡徐坤，心安理得的对他好。

蔡徐坤不爱喝水，王子异就每天端个搪瓷杯，到他办公室看他喝下。  
蔡徐坤怕冷又爱风度，王子异就渐渐习惯每天出门在臂弯里多搭一件外套。  
蔡徐坤爱吃街角西餐厅的牛排，于是即便再吃不惯，王子异每周也要陪他去上几次。

蔡徐坤被精心浇灌得愈发美丽滋润，他们的关系也越发亲密起来。  
可王子异的心却随着动荡的时局起起落落。

 

————

李闻惨案一周年那天，风雨大作。  
局里刚执行了新一波针对民主人士的暗杀，凄风苦雨，血流遍地。

两个人一天没有出门，倚靠着窝在冰冷的地板上，望着窗外昏沉的天空喝闷酒。  
他们罕见的都沉默着。

收音机喑哑模糊，软糯的女音拖着长调。  
“国……军……已……剿……灭……共……匪……五……”

蔡徐坤猛的站起身，跌跌撞撞的向前扑了一步，“咚”的撞在了收音机上。  
广播戛然而止。

蔡徐坤像是用尽了全部的力气，倚着柜子慢慢滑坐在地上。

凄风夹着雨水灌进阴暗的屋子。  
王子异很难过。但他不明白蔡徐坤为什么会难过。  
他静静的打量着蔡徐坤，他想也许是他喝醉了。

打雷了。  
闪电照亮了蔡徐坤艳丽的面容。  
他的小脸被酒意熏的通红，可他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

他定定的看了过来，突然开口。  
“子异，你的信仰是什么？”

这无异于又一道惊雷打在王子异心头。  
他不确定蔡徐坤是否看出了什么。  
这会不会是猜忌和试探？

他可以对所有人毫不犹豫的喊出“为党国效忠”。  
可唯独对蔡徐坤，他发现自己没办法骗他。

 

王子异嗫喏着，终究没有出声。

蔡徐坤眼里的火好像突然灭了。

他眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤摸起酒瓶，狠狠的灌了几口，脸上终于又重新挂起了笑容。

他左摇右晃的爬过来，叉开腿跪坐在王子异身上，就着他手里的杯子又抿了几口酒。  
柔软的胳膊缠上王子异的脖子，湿亮的花瓣唇擦过他的脸颊，带着些酒意熏在他的耳畔。

“你心里能不能别总装着你的党国，偶尔也装装我。”

王子异动了动喉咙。  
“坤，你醉了。”

蔡徐坤深深地看进他的眼睛，又突然吃吃的笑起来。  
“是啊，我醉了。我还从来没有醒过呢。”

王子异这一刻觉得自己也醉了。  
蔡徐坤的唇附过来的时候，他没有躲开。

 

唇舌激烈的翻搅。蔡徐坤仿佛在发泄些什么，狠揪着他的发狠，死命的啃咬他的嘴唇。  
王子异吃痛，他一边张口包容蔡徐坤的不安，一边托起他颤抖的身体，轻轻放在床上。

蔡徐坤吃吃的笑了，门齿叨着王子异的下唇“啵”的嘬了一口，开展双臂撒娇。  
“帮我脱衣服呀子异。”

王子异动了动喉咙，犹豫着俯下身啄了啄艳红的唇，伸手把他从军服里剥出来。  
三指宽的武装带扎出的细腰慢慢暴露在眼前，莹白的身子晃了王子异的眼。

蔡徐坤忽的屈腿，厚重的军靴重重抵上王子异的左胸。

“你爱我吗？”  
蔡徐坤的眼里燃起新的光芒。

王子异眼神闪烁。  
“爱。”他听见自己说。

蔡徐坤终于璀璨的绽放，踩着王子异的前胸把他推开，支起上身去咬他的喉结。

脆弱的核心颤颤巍巍的摇摆着，被容纳进湿润的口腔舔玩戏弄。滑腻的舌轻轻撩拨着皮肉，又自下而上狠狠碾过软骨。  
风纪扣死死卡在下方，双重禁制让王子异几乎无法呼吸。

他的脑子很乱，觉得冷又觉得暖。  
他张开嘴大口的喘息。湿软柔嫩的嘴唇离开又覆上来，轻柔的咬开了那粒扣子。

蔡徐坤起身把王子异压在身下，跪坐起来，蘸着床头那罐凡士林揉按自己的后面。

王子异看着他骄傲的玫瑰蹂躏自己的花瓣，心里一阵酸涩，坐起身握着他的双肩把他死死搂住，头轻轻埋上他的肩窝。  
“你不必这样的。”

一根手指猛的突进了处女地。蔡徐坤啊的呻吟，一把搂住了王子异的头。  
手指在身后揉压进出，蔡徐坤扬起头，喘息着笑了起来。

他笑的好开心，可忽而又落下泪来。  
“谁知道我能活多久呢，反正你爱我我也爱你，快活一天是一天啊”

他抓着王子异的手指伸进后边，自己耸着腰攥着两个人的性器揉搓。火热的脉搏跃动在手心，他低头追过去吸王子异的唇。

他笑的又甜又软，他的里边又湿又媚。

王子异吮着嘴里作怪的舌头，想着再没有比这更快活的事了。

他晕晕乎乎的，把怀里柔软的身体搂的更紧。句子被碾碎了在舌尖传递，他听着自己好像在问。

“你的信仰又是什么呢？”

窗外的雷雨还在继续，谁也没听见谁的叹息。

 

————

那天之后，蔡徐坤搬到了王子异的对门。  
那一户原先住了个“共匪”，暴露的时候全家被杀绝了。那栋屋就这样空了下来。

王子异提了桶水过来洒扫。  
他向来不让蔡徐坤沾这些灰尘，蔡徐坤就乖乖的站在门口，抱着个搪瓷缸小口小口的喝热水。

王子异擦了擦汗，打量起这间屋子。上一任屋主走的不太平，四处还留着抄家的痕迹。

王子异心有戚戚。间谍多是九死一生，自己稍有闪失，大概也会落得这样的下场。  
他扭头看向蔡徐坤。希望到那天，自己不会连累他。

蔡徐坤被他看的发毛，杯子堵到他嘴边送了一口水，歪着头问他。  
“怎么了吗，子异？”

王子异被烫了嘴，这点愁绪一下子没了，伸着舌头散了散热气，又看回蔡徐坤。  
“坤，住在这里，你不怕吗？”

蔡徐坤捧着杯子笑了，热气熏的他眼里含起水。  
“怕呀。不过现在不怕了。”

他俯下身啄了啄王子异汗湿的脸。  
“以后都不会怕了。”

 

他们开始像情人一样生活。  
白天在局里是好兄弟好同事，下了班就一块窝在谁家里过日子。

王子异渐渐取代了舞会，成了蔡徐坤全部的精神寄托。

而随着战局恶化，军官俱乐部舞会被弹劾“前方吃紧，后方紧吃”，于是终于停办。

蔡徐坤很是怏怏了几日，隔周王子异就买回了舞曲唱片。

没行动的时候，吃了晚饭，他就搂着蔡徐坤在客厅地板上跳探戈。  
他们的探戈不再像偷情的舞蹈，变成了缱绻的艺术。

蔡徐坤总是忘了摆头，直勾勾的看过来，等王子异一回头，就凑过去偷亲他的嘴唇。  
王子异就更紧的搂着他的腰，看着他慢慢歪头靠在自己身上。  
这样的舞，十有八九是要跳到床上去的。

玫瑰愈发的滋润美丽，眼角都带着快活，像是寻到了新生。

王子异也好快活。他在蔡徐坤身上寻到了从未体会过的快乐。

但每当夜深人静的时候，他搂着怀里的蔡徐坤，会想起他的信仰和使命。  
他是一根静默的钉子，随时会被上级唤醒，然后接受不知前途的任务。

他只能更加珍惜眼前这段，他生命中最快乐的时光。

 

————

日子就这样匆匆过了半年。

这天晚上，王子异照旧哄蔡徐坤睡着，走回对门的家里收听广播。  
“钉……子……起……出，钉……子……起……出。”

这是静默之前约定好的激活方式。  
时隔半年，上级终于又一次呼叫了他的代号。这意味他结束了静默，三日内要到联络站从上级处取得新任务。

他取回的新任务是，不惜一切代价获得军统暗杀计划及名单。

而这份文件，就放在蔡徐坤所在的机要处。

王子异压了压帽檐，步履匆匆的走出了联络站。  
他手里捧着蔡徐坤最爱吃的糖酥，慢慢的往家走。  
糖酥熨的手心滚热，他的心确是冷的。

他的幸福是偷来的，现在终于要还回去了。

 

他们还像往常一样生活。可是蔡徐坤笑的越快乐，王子异心里就越痛苦。

在爱上蔡徐坤的时候，他就做好了被恨的准备。  
可他没想到，最终的任务无论如何也绕不过蔡徐坤。一旦名单外泄，首当其冲被追责的就是保管者蔡徐坤。

可摆在天平另一端的，是数百位进步青年的性命啊。

王子异内心苦苦煎熬。  
他曾经发誓要好好保护蔡徐坤，可现在，他却要成为那个加害者了。

 

王子异捧着热粥敲开了蔡徐坤的办公室门。

蔡徐坤正伏在桌上写会议记录，见他来了，眼睛一下子亮了，清了清嗓子装模作样的开口。  
“王副处长找我何事？”

王子异回身把门关上，蔡徐坤不装了，站起身迎过来，隔着保温壶去靠他的肩。  
“怎么啦子异，想我了？”

王子异抿了抿唇，低头避开他的眼睛。  
“你这两天光喊胃疼，我煮了粥，趁热喝了吧。”

蔡徐坤吃吃的笑了，伸手摸了摸他的头。  
“你真好子异。我现在就喝！”

他看着蔡徐坤低头收拾好桌子，摆好了碗，又像是突然想起了什么，从抽屉里掏出了一沓纸递了过来。  
“对了子异，正好，你去你们行动处找这几个人补填一下档案。局里催得紧，下午就得交过去了。”

王子异点了点头，看蔡徐坤倒了一碗粥送到了嘴边，扭头出去了。

 

午休时间人实在难找。  
等他拿着档案回来，已经十几分钟过去了。  
算了算时间，这会儿药大概刚生效。

王子异敲了敲门。没人应。  
他于是推门进去，反身上了锁。

他的坤趴在桌上静静的睡着。  
旁边的碗空了，看样子喝了不少。

王子异深吸了口气，脱下外套披在蔡徐坤身上，在他腰侧摸出了档案室的钥匙。

 

开保险柜的柜门着实费了他一番功夫，等给计划和名单拍了照，已经过了十几分钟了。

王子异把微型相机收进怀里，小跑几步把钥匙挂回蔡徐坤腰间，转身去锁档案室的门。

再转身，他看到他本应熟睡的爱人醒了，黑洞洞的枪口正对准他的胸口。

蔡徐坤的眼里全是寒冷。  
“说吧。你是什么人。”

王子异动了动喉咙。

蔡徐坤笑了。他的眼里又盛满了悲伤。  
“你接近我就是为了利用我吗？”

王子异定定的看着蔡徐坤。他想要摇头，可他有什么资格呢。

蔡徐坤没有等来他的反驳，咧嘴笑了。伸手“咔嗒”给枪上了膛。  
“看来你根本没爱过我。你从头到尾都在骗我。”

王子异的眼里都是痛苦。可他又忽的笑了。  
既然迟早会有一死，死在他最爱的人手里，也是好的。

王子异深深的看着蔡徐坤，一甩手丢开了配枪。他慢慢的走了过去，在蔡徐坤惊疑的目光中缓缓抓住了枪口，狠狠抵在自己的左胸。

王子异笑着闭上了眼。  
“我从来不曾骗你。我永远不会骗你。”

蔡徐坤瞳孔巨颤。

他动了动嘴唇想要说些什么。  
门突然被敲响了。

两人皆是一愣。  
蔡徐坤猛的向前一扑，一把捂住王子异的嘴。

门反锁着，外面的人推不开，渐渐的走远了。

王子异一动不动。他后背激起了一层冷汗，但怀里温热的躯体让他安心。

他静静的看看蔡徐坤的脸。  
怀里的人看起来十分镇静，王子异却知道他紧张的正屏息。  
自己的脸被爱人攥在手里，指甲陷进颊侧留下尖锐的疼痛，可王子异却开心的笑了。  
他在担心自己。

蔡徐坤慢慢松开了手。  
他的脸还是冷的，可他的眼睛里重新燃起了光。

“你先去办你的事。晚上回家，我也有事要告诉你。”

 

————

王子异拿到了情报，立刻开始了行动。

上海的地下网络刚刚重建，信息传递十分困难。几百位知识分子和进步人士的性命攥在手里，这让王子异坐立难安。

他冒险启用了一条一次性的联络线，借着检修行动处车辆之名，和汽修厂的临时联络站接上了头。

计划和名单通过无线电传达中央，中央立即启动方案，联络全国各地的地下党组织，对相关人员进行了迅速的秘密转移。

而王子异为了减低嫌疑，车辆检修完毕就带着小弟们出任务，一直折腾到凌晨才结束。

 

王子异撑着伞，独自走在冷雨夜的上海滩。

行动处的性质就是这样，深夜晚归于他已是稀松平常。  
可今天他却有了不同的心境。

他刚刚从联络点得知，上级对他的工作给予了嘉奖和肯定。

他的上线紧紧握住他的手，满含热泪的告诉他，同志们都安全了，这是上海地下党对敌作战的一次里程碑式的胜利，极大的鼓舞了党内外人士对敌斗争的士气。

王子异轻轻笑了。  
这一刻他感受到了崇高的使命感和荣誉感。

压在肩上最重的担子终于卸下。他和蔡徐坤之间的鸿沟也即将填平。

他这么多年没有哪一刻像现在这样开心。

王子异想着，今晚就把所有的事都告诉蔡徐坤，这辈子都不再隐瞒他。  
王子异还想着，得听他亲口说一次我爱你。

 

————

王子异步履轻快的走进了楼道，拨弄着钥匙想着先回家洗个澡换身衣服。

走到门前他才发现，对面的门开着，物件器皿砸了一地，里边几个穿黑衣的人还在翻弄，看样子像是隔壁行动二组的弟兄。

王子异心神巨震，一下子愣在了原地。  
手里的糖酥吧嗒砸在地上，拉回了他的神智。  
他佯装无事，哼着小曲开锁进屋，反身带上门，猛的倚在了墙上。

空气仿佛都变得稀薄了，王子异觉得呼吸困难。他大口大口的喘着气，跌跌撞撞的摸进浴室，拧开水管。  
刺骨的冷水兜头浇下，身上的衣服被淋的透湿。严冬的寒气浸的人浑身发抖，才勉强让王子异冷静下来。

他抹了把脸，愣了一会，把水管拧回了热水。

 

王子异换好了衣服，毛巾随意搭在肩上，湿着头发拧开了门。  
“刘儿，怎么回事？”

站在对门的二组组长见是他，赶紧答话。  
“哟！王哥，真不好意思，吵着您休息了吧。”

王子异不露声色，慢慢悠悠的逛了过去，给叫刘儿的下级递了根烟。  
“哎哎，王哥，您这客气了。”

王子异笑着摆了摆手，冲着屋里一努嘴。  
“这是出什么事了？”

刘儿打了个哈哈，把烟点上了。  
“王哥，你在外边奔波一天了有所不知。局里上下最近忙的那个重要文件，泄密了！”

王子异眼皮一跳。真是因为这事。

刘儿贪婪的吸了口烟。  
“您是不知道，这局里一下午鸡飞狗跳的，人人自危。局长大发雷霆，非得逮着这个泄密的卧底。”

他左右看了看，凑过来压低了声音。  
“不是我挑拨，还有人怀疑过您呢，不止一个，说什么也要出去逮您。”

刘儿谄媚的笑了笑。  
“我肯定不信您是共党。要我说，他们就是看您最近升的快，趁您不在想泼脏水呢。”

王子异撇嘴笑了笑。  
“他们泼我脏水就泼吧，反正我王子异没把柄给他们。倒是关这蔡徐坤什么事了？”

刘儿乐了。  
“我刚要说这事儿。您说巧不巧，刚有人说要出去逮您，人就抓着了。呶，就是咱们这位蔡徐坤。”

真的是为了他！  
王子异瞳孔巨震。他的耳朵在轰鸣，眼前什么也看不清了，死死掐着手心才勉强保持镇静。

那边刘儿还在自顾自的念叨。  
“要说他这人也真是奇怪，相机还揣在怀里，胶卷递出去了没了。要我说这就算是人赃俱获，直接就该给他定了性，当共党杀了。”  
“真想不到啊，共产党还收这样的人呢。人这么娇气，想不到还陪着共产党吃过土……”

王子异后退一步倚在墙上，一开口才发现，他的嗓子已经哑的不成样了。  
“那个蔡徐坤，现在怎么样了？”

刘儿把烟头扔在地上，拿脚重重的碾。  
“共党还能怎么样，抓起来审啊。不过要说这人后台也真是硬，顶头上有人，没证据一时半会儿还真没人敢动他。”

王子异低着头不说话了。

刘儿这会儿似乎咂么出点滋味，又凑了上来。  
“不是我说啊王哥，您平时和他走的太近了。我这儿就想劝劝您，他出了这事儿，您最好…还是躲着点吧。”

王子异道了谢，浑浑噩噩的回屋，甩上房门，腿一软猛的跪在了地上，眼泪终于落了下来。

蔡徐坤是为了掩护他才出了事，王子异心知肚明。  
他清楚蔡徐坤暂时不会有事。可他还是好担心好心疼。  
他受欺负了吗？渴了饿了有人管他吗？胃疼了怎么办？里面那么黑他怕吗？他们会打他吗？

王子异再一次强迫自己冷静下来。  
他一定想要办法救蔡徐坤。

这个夜晚无比漫长。  
王子异就在客厅的沙发上坐着，隔着房门死死盯了对面一夜。

 

————

第二天一早，王子异敲开了局长办公室的门。

他抿着嘴，进门对着局长就是三鞠躬，说要负荆请罪。  
局长饶有兴味的看着这个往日沉默寡言的手下。

王子异深深的鞠躬。  
“局长，我自知平日和蔡徐坤走的太近，他出事我难逃嫌疑。可我对党国的忠心日月可鉴。我思来想去，想要戴罪立功，洗脱嫌疑，就不能躲着避着。所以我来向您请愿，请您把蔡徐坤的案子交给我办，我定为您啃下这块硬骨头！”

局长这只老狐狸抱着臂笑了，也不说话，抬起头静静的审视着他。直看的王子异后背出汗，又要他立下了军令状，才终于松口。

王子异深深的弯腰。这是大概是唯一能见到蔡徐坤的方式了。

 

王子异走进了审讯室。  
蔡徐坤被拷在审讯椅上蔫蔫的低着头，见来人是他，惊得瞪大了眼。  
王子异冲他比了个“嘘”，转身关上了监听仪。

王子异的喉咙动了动。  
“坤，你不值得为了我—— ”

“子异”，蔡徐坤看着他的眼睛，“还记得我昨天说的，我有事要告诉你吗？”

他的声音又哑又疲惫。  
王子异心疼的皱起眉，倒了杯热水递给他，轻轻点了点头。

蔡徐坤轻轻笑了。  
“子异，我的确是共产党。”

王子异猛的睁大了眼睛。他想过千百种答案，唯独没敢想过，蔡徐坤竟和他一样。  
他们有着共同的追求和信仰，横跨在他俩之间的鸿沟瞬间弥合了，狂喜涌上了王子异的心头。

可随之而来的又是深深的忧虑。他本以为蔡徐坤只是替他顶罪，查清楚自然可以洗脱罪名。可如今……

蔡徐坤看着他的反应，轻轻的笑了。带着镣铐的手努力抬起，向前一伸。  
“我的代号是‘玫瑰’。”

王子异动了动喉咙，握住了他的手。  
“我是‘钉子’。”

蔡徐坤轻轻挠了挠他的手心，笑的更灿烂了。  
“子异，接下来我说的话，你听着就好，不要反驳也不要打断。”

“我那间屋子里原先住的，就是我的上级。”  
“去年的一次肃清行动中，我的上级为了保住我牺牲了。而我因此失去了上下线，彻底断了和组织的联络，成了一枚孤立的棋子，断线的风筝。”  
“在那之后，我一度想要放弃自己的信仰。”  
“可我是被组织授予过代号的人。组织上相信我，那么多同志为了保住军统里这个位置牺牲了性命。我怎么可以忘记自己的使命。”  
“我好怕被安逸的生活消磨了斗志，所以我让自己活的热烈。每当听到旁人喊我像玫瑰，我就能记起，自己是有着光荣代号的‘玫瑰’。”

蔡徐坤说的动情。这些话他憋在心里太久太久了。

王子异抿了抿嘴。

蔡徐坤死死握住王子异的手。  
“子异，革命的火种需要传递。我的上级牺牲自己保护了我，现在换我保护你。”  
“子异，我爱你，所以我不后悔。”

王子异轻轻闭上了眼。  
再睁开时，里面已经蓄满了热泪。  
“坤，你也是我，想要保护的人啊。”

 

————

王子异从审讯室出来，就把自己关在监听室，隔着单向玻璃死死盯着蔡徐坤。  
憋了一整天，终于给他想出了万全之策。

他和蔡徐坤策划了一场假死，伪装了伏法后咬破外置毒牙畏罪自杀的场景。

监听器里录到的最后交谈里，蔡徐坤放肆的笑着。  
“我就是共产党，你们说的一点没错。”  
“为什么现在招供？因为我想亲眼看着你们扑空，看你们一个进步人士也抓不到，看你们失败之后气得跳脚，把这些都看够了，这才值了。这可是我最快乐的事儿了。”

“可惜我还有一个心愿达不成了。真想看看我突然死在你们面前，你们该是什么样的表情呢。”  
然后就是一阵嘈杂的声响。

当王子异带着手下冲上前，掰开蔡徐坤的嘴时，那颗镶在右上颌最末尾的，满含“毒液”的假牙已经被蔡徐坤咬破。  
娇艳的玫瑰染了血，在众目睽睽之下枯萎了。

 

蔡徐坤的案子轰轰烈烈的展开，又草草结案。  
他的后台不想被波及，命令局里把这事儿压下，对外宣称蔡徐坤被共党分子胁迫，不屈不挠勇于斗争，和共党分子“同归于尽”。

他被按烈士追念，许多名流到场哀悼，人山人海，场面十分混乱。  
王子异趁机狸猫换太子，把事先找好的无名尸下葬。蔡徐坤则藏在夹层，在内应的协助下趁乱脱逃。

 

————

蔡徐坤在暗线家里躲藏了三天，避过了风头，按照约定的时间来到了北城郊柳树旁。

王子异早早的到了，站在树下背着手等他。

蔡徐坤定定的看着他的背影。  
他抹了把眼泪，瘪着嘴喊了一声子异。

王子异听见动静猛的回身，笑着张开怀抱，一把接住了扑过来的人。

这是王子异和蔡徐坤的第无数个拥抱。  
这是玫瑰和钉子的第一个拥抱。

蔡徐坤埋在王子异的颈窝痛哭。

王子异也含着泪，伸手摸了摸他的头。  
“委屈你了，坤。”

蔡徐坤抽噎着，带着哭腔伸手抻了抻王子异的嘴角。  
“你哭真难看。”

王子异轻轻捧住眼前满是泪痕的小脸，在上边轻柔的一吻。  
“乖，别哭了坤。一会儿该皴了。”

蔡徐坤鼻子一酸，又想掉泪。  
他掩饰似的，揪紧王子异的发根，凑上去啃咬他的嘴唇。

唇舌激烈的交缠。这个吻里，有思念，有倾诉，有后怕，有不舍。  
和着眼泪，他们都尝到了一丝苦涩。

他们静静的依偎着，等待离别的到来。

 

王子异轻轻的开口。  
“坤，快到时间了。沿这排树过去，穿过一条小路，到对面的草垛边，有人在那里接应你。”

蔡徐坤死死搂着王子异的腰，把头埋在他的胸膛，囔囔的开口。  
“子异，你和我一起走吧。”

王子异亲了亲他的发顶。  
“坤，你也是职业间谍，你知道我不能跟你走。这个位置很重要，是多少人付出鲜血换来的，我不可能一走了之。”  
“我是插在敌人心脏里的一根钉子。前线的战士们需要我的情报。上海一天不解放，我就得一直扎在这。”

蔡徐坤把自己更深的埋进王子异的怀里。

王子异揉乱了他的碎发。  
“坤，我们说好的。你去解放区等我，等解放了，我在这等你，你再来回来找我。我们一块去美国，去看你的学校，看你最爱的河湖。你想住在那也好，我什么都听你的，好不好？”

蔡徐坤退出了他的怀抱。离别就在眼前。  
他含着泪，像一朵挂着露的玫瑰，绽出了一个最美的笑。  
“子异，好好的，不能忘了我。”

王子异轻轻的笑了。  
“好。”

蔡徐坤猛的转身，一步一步深深浅浅的走着，再也没有回头。

王子异静静的看着他，一动不动，像一个真正的钉子，扎在了那片土地。

 

————

 

 

后记

1949年5月27日，上海解放。

军统行动处副处长王子异主动请缨，领导一批精训间谍潜伏大陆，等待策应台湾反攻。

6月，该小组被中共上海站破获。组长王子异恢复中共党员身份，因潜伏有功，被党授予荣誉勋章。

 

上海解放后，王子异仍然住在原来的家。

7月，在他们定情的日子，他终于等来了蔡徐坤。

他们出国游玩，定居。  
玫瑰和钉子再也没有分离。


End file.
